


Go Lower

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Corruption Kink, Dacryphilia, Dance Practice Room Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, FELIXS EYE OPENING DANCE MOVE, Flexibility kink, Friends With Benefits, HEAVILY BASED ON GODS MENU, Humiliation, Jesus Christ Im Back Again, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Slight Blasphemy, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, WERE FUCKING SINNING AGAIN FOLKS THIS IS VERY NASTY ISTG, and easys lyrics bcs winkwonk bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: “Hyung. It’s starting to really hurt. What are you doing?” Felix tries to push himself up with his arms shakily, only to feel something weird blooming against his guts when he feels Chan’s hand pressing him harder against the cold hard floor. Fuck, Chan was way stronger than him.“Helping you get used to it.” Chan answered nonchalantly, unable to stop himself from feeling more aroused at the sight of the younger shaking and struggling to get out of his grip.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 32
Kudos: 886





	Go Lower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello after two months of unfortunate writer’s block i am BACK AND KICKING WITH MY LONGEST AND FILTHIEST FIC YET. 
> 
> this was really heavily inspired by their newest comeback. its very long but also very fucking filthy.
> 
> anyways, have fun! tell me what your thoughts are about on: 
> 
> Twitter: oraiixie  
> Curious Cat: oraiixie

The night was still, the only noise reverberating inside his studio was the soft gentle ticking of the huge hand-clock on the corner of the room. And to say that Chan was exhausted was an understatement—  _ no, _ he was certain he was  _ fatigued.  _ Was there even a word to explain how tired he was?

“Shit.” Chan curses as he lowers his headphones, letting it wrap around his neck. He probably needs sleep. Maybe a five-minute shut eye would do, right? With his finger about to hover his macbook’s screen button, Chan could already feel his eyelids about to flutter close—

Until he heard two gentle knocks against the door.

_ Great. What was it this time? _

“Come in, come in.” Chan swivels his chair around to face the door, staring at the metallic knob as it twists open with his fingers pressed against his temples.

“ _ Chris I finally made a m _ — oh wait was I bothering you hyung?” And there came Felix’s figure by the door, an eager beam painted on his lips before it turned into an expression of surprise. Chan couldn’t help but notice how Felix switched languages as soon as he saw Chan looking overly stressed on his swivel chair. One that showed guilt as he also noticed how Felix called him  _ ‘hyung’ _ when in fact, Felix never calls him that when they’re alone together. 

“Nah, just workin’ on some tracks. Kinda stuck on this one.” Chan dismisses with a wave of his hand, and a small grin on his lips. Chan watches with amusement how Felix’s features contorted from guilt to one of excitement. “So  _ can I bother you then? _ ” Felix teasingly retorts, shaking his eyebrows with a mischievous smirk, bursting out laughing when he got a pained groan from Chan, the elder playfully yelling a “ _ GET OUT!” _

That definitely didn’t deter the younger from bothering him from his work though, Chan watches as Felix closes the door with a click, only noticing that his hair was a little damp and his clothes were stained with sweat. “So, what’s going on, Cap?” Felix sat himself on one of the black cushioned chairs on the back, dragging the chair forward as he stared at Chan.

“Why are you calling me that..” Chan deadpans playfully, which Felix only responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a small “ _ You like it though.”  _ Chan then proceeded to explain what was going on, watching Felix get more and more confused as he tried to explain where his mind was currently buffering on their track. 

“What track are you working on?” Felix blinked repeatedly, idly poking on his sweatpants as he patiently waited for Chan to answer his query. “Easy.” Chan simply stated, squinting at the track mixing software as he tried to tweak some more of the instrumentals.

“Sorry I can’t help hyung.” Felix jutted his lower lip out, absentmindedly carding his fingers through his silver locks as Chan answered him with a small “Nah, don’t worry about it.”

It was probably five more minutes when Felix had ended up staring at Chan’s screen, trying to decipher what the different color-coded tabs were for and only getting frustrated as he watched how fast Chan was at dragging this and that color on the different cells.

Felix pushed his tongue against his inner cheek, completely concerned for his leader at the fact that Chan had been deleting and re-adding the same color-coded tab on the cell. 

“Actually,” Felix starts, successfully catching the elder’s attention, as he Chan raises both his eyebrows. “I tried to.. choreograph my solo part.. Do you wanna see it?” Felix hesitated, a small sheepish grin on his lips blooming on his lips, hoping for Chan to bite the bait so he could at least give Chan a break from his own stressful hellhole. 

“Oh really? Let’s go see it then.” Chan exclaims with a huge smile, unable to hear the victory song that played in Felix’s  _ genius  _ mind. “It ain’t fully done yet though!” Felix disclaims, opening the door for him and the elder before both of them rushed to the dance practice room, Chan almost falling on his own face as he tried to push Felix back and win their stupid little race. 

“That was cheating!” Felix whines at the elder once they both made it to the room, their heaving figures visible against the mirrors as they both tried to catch their breaths. “Oh shut up, you won anyway.” Chan chuckled, before ushering himself near the speakers, rolling his eyes at Felix’s “ _ that’s how pros do it!” _

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Chan tells the younger male, a thumb signal on his left hand as Felix nodded at him.

Unknowingly to Chris, that’s where all  _ shit  _ went down.

  
  


He had always been aware of how Felix quickly shifts from his bubbly and jumpy personality to his dominating powerful aura on stage. And Chan watches Felix with abnormal concentration as Felix struts himself on the middle of the dance floor, before slowly lowering himself down to the ground. 

It was all too fast for Chan as he saw Felix spreading his thighs slowly, still mouthing his parts as he slowly slips his hands under each of his parted thighs. 

It was all too  _ fucking  _ fast for Chan when he felt himself warming up at the view. Felix was on the ground, thighs parted, hard gaze focused on him and Chan felt his cock  _ twitch.  _

Ah  _ fuck _ . This was probably why he had been pissy all day wasn’t it? He was probably sex-deprived, or in short, his horny ass needed a outlet for him to finally release his frustration. 

Chan wasn’t even fully aware of his own words as he halted Felix from moving, keeping the boy frozen with his legs parted, arms in between his knees, and if Chan was horny just by seeing Felix situated like that on the floor, he was probably hornier when Felix’s dark gaze turned into a demure one, eyes twinkling obliviously.

“Wh— did I do something wrong hyung?” Chan’s steps were loud and heavy as it echoed around the huge practice room, Felix looking up at him from the ground with his lips parted a little, and eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern.

“I like this move.” Chan tells Felix calmly, stopping in front of the younger. “Could you go lower?” Felix was a little startled at the question, unable to stop the huge cloud of “ _ huh?” _ forming over his head. But Chan was looking at him so expectantly and this was  _ his  _ leader. He wanted to impress him too by choreographing his own part of the song, so if Chan says he should go lower, then he should, right? 

“ _ Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess..” _ Felix trails off, head lowering a little as he effortlessly leaned his chest closer against the floor, his thighs still parted and Chan was left to be fascinated by the strong display of flexibility shown by the younger. 

“Go lower.” Chan commands, voice lowering in pitch as Felix slowly lifted his head up in confusion, “Huh? Wouldn’t it be too low for the others— _ Ah _ !” Felix started, only to be interrupted as he felt a heavy pressure on his back forcing his chest and cheek to collide with the ground.

“ _ Fuck, that hurts.  _ What was that for? _ ” _ Felix groans, muffled against the ground. He felt his thighs stinging, stretched beyond his capability.. “Does it? That’s unfortunate, Lix.” Chan clicked his tongue and Felix’s eyes widened at the mocking tone that came from the elder. 

“ _Hyung._ It’s starting to _really hurt._ _What are you doing?_ ” Felix tries to push himself up with his arms shakily, only to feel something weird blooming against his guts when he feels Chan’s hand pressing him harder against the cold hard floor. _Fuck,_ Chan was _way_ stronger than him.

“Helping you get used to it.” Chan answered nonchalantly, unable to stop himself from feeling more aroused at the sight of the younger shaking and struggling to get out of his grip. 

Helping to get used to  _ what?  _ Was Chan losing his shit? Felix was about to start whining again, only to have relief crashing back on him as he felt the heavy pressure on his back disappearing. 

The stinging on his thighs spread like wildfire as Felix scrambled to get himself in a kneeling position, groaning in pain as he started massaging his sore muscles. 

Chan had no idea what came over his mind to do that, but there was this  _ undeniable  _ satisfaction that washed over him as he watched Felix’s flushed figure trying to knead his recently overstretched muscles. 

“What are you looking at?” Felix’s voice broke him out of his trance, the younger laying down on his back as his hands rubbed over the muscles on his thighs. He was still flushed, yet Chan could see through his faux innocence that  _ he  _ might not be alone on this journey of harboring nasty thoughts. 

God Chan was hard. No, he was  _ literally raging hard _ , he was probably embarrassingly leaking over his pants already like a fucking teenager. And Chan couldn’t help it really when there was a whole Lee Felix, lips parted and staring at his direction intensely. 

“ _ Oh.”  _ He heard Felix’s voice echoing the otherwise quiet mirrored walls. “ _ Fuck.  _ Are you hard, Chris?” Felix’s voice was filled with mirth, Chan wanted to hit the smirk blooming on his face. “Did I do that?  _ Damn bro.”  _ Felix continued, successfully making Chan’s blood rush to his head. Fuck, he hated how Felix was acting.

Felix probably thought Chan was malfunctioning—  _ well he wasn’t wrong,  _ but the way Felix was biting on his lower lip with a victorious grin on it was making Chan angry. “Why are you so quiet,  _ hyung _ ?” Felix taunted the elder male, and Chan finally got out of his self-restraints as he watched Felix trailing his own small palm over the front of his clothed groin, digging the heel of his palm over his crotch with a gasp. 

_ Fucking tease.  _ Chan cursed through his mind as it took him less than a few steps to have Felix underneath him, the younger’s frail wrists snatched by the elder as he pinned them up against his sides. “You think you’re in charge here?” Chan leans down, damp lips tracing over the younger’s sweaty neck, feeling his cock twitch yet again as he felt Felix shudder from the action alone.

“It’s  _ obvious _ .” Felix spat back, the cocky grin never leaving his plump pair although he was  _ clearly  _ struggling to get Chan off of him. “Your ears are so red already, you’re so fucking cute hyung.” Felix continued, his eyes lidded as he felt Chan’s grip on his wrists tightening.  _ He was sure it’d leave bruises.  _

“You’re so fucking smug.” Chan gritted his teeth, eyes stern and demanding as he watched Felix throw his head back with a laugh. “Then do something about it,  _ Chris _ .” Felix challenges yet again, enunciating the hold he has for dominance as he locks his legs around Chan’s hips, grinding upwards. 

_ Ah fuck. _ Chan couldn’t stop the shaky grunt forced out of him, shifting Felix’s wrists to one hand instead. He forcefully pulled Felix’s hips down roughly to the floor, allured at how Felix  _ fucking moaned _ at that. He was still struggling against Chan’s grip but he found it easy to pull the younger’s sweatpants down, peeling off the layer to reveal a glorious display of pale thighs, an eyebrow shooting up as he saw Felix’s lack of undergarments.  _ “What? _ It’s easier to dance that way. Feels more comfy.” Felix tried to explain himself, a smug feeling blooming on his chest when he heard Chan scoff. 

“Up, on my lap.” Chan commands, forcing his own sweats down before he feels Felix’s weight on his thighs, Felix wastes no time circling his palm around the elder’s length, leaning in to trail sloppy open-mouthed kisses against Chan’s neck, his thumb digging against Chan’s slit. He was rewarded with a hot gasp from the elder, unable to tear his gaze away with how Felix deftly jerks him off with his tiny palm, barely even wrapped against it fully. 

“I’m gonna open you up, so tell me if it hurts.” Chan whispers against Felix’s ear, the statement enough for Felix to move his fist faster around Chan’s cock. “What if I want it to hurt?” Felix mumbles again Chan’s lips, the slick of Chan’s pre-cum creating a lewd squelch around the room. “What If I shut you up?” Chan deadpans, lifting Felix up without a warning, and  _ fuck  _ did his cock jerked at that.

Felix wets his own tiers with his tongue, pupils blown wide as he locks his gaze with Chan, slowly leaning down lower and  _ lower  _ until he was rubbing his swollen plush lips against the drooling tip, tongue poking out to lick generously on the elder's slit. 

If Chan was amazed by Felix's flexibility before, now he was definitely flabbergasted. He watched as Felix’s lips enclosed around his cockhead, his fringe falling over his eyes prettily. Chan felt his own thighs spasm as he felt the younger tonguing his slit. Fuck  _ how  _ was Felix good at this? 

Not forgetting his own task at hand, Chan slips a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Felix’s leaking cock, thumbing over the sensitive tip, feeling pleasant vibrations coming from Felix’s deep moans. Chan runs his thumb over the glob of precum on the younger’s head, lathering it all over his fingers as he slowly trailed it behind Felix’s back, lowering until he felt Felix’s hole puckering against his fingers. 

Felix starts to bob his head faster, when he feels a careful digit teasing his entrance. Drool slipping on the corner of his lips as he hollowed his cheeks. Hearing Chan’s breathy groans had Felix reaching out for Chan’s free hand, guiding the elder's palm on silver locks, before dropping his own hand to grip on Chan’s quivering thighs, going deeper and deeper to take more of Chan's member.

Chan’s cock weighs perfectly on his tongue; big, a little thicker than average, and it was the perfect size for Felix to happily gag on. With his lips wrapped tightly around the elder’s cock, Felix forces himself to take the elder deeper until he feels the other’s tip hit the back of his throat, gagging a little as Felix looks up at Chan with heavy-lidded eyes, as if conveying the message to him;  _ was this the best you can do?  _

Tightening his hold against Felix’s locks, Chan forces him off of his cock, watching Felix messily drool against his cock, his lips parted as he pants heavily, trying to regain his breathing. It was comical though, knowing Chan was the one being sucked off so deftly, yet Felix was the one who looks so out of it already. 

“You’re so _ fucking _ messy baby.” Chan hisses, palm curling around both of Felix’s wrists again as he holds it in front of the younger, restricting him of any movements as the elder forces another digit inside the younger’s sensitive hole, watching Felix flails in front of him.

“You can’t even say anything, Lix. It must feel that good huh?” Chan mutters against Felix’s lips, the younger’s lips trembling as he nodded shakily. Chan starts to scissor his fingers, stretching the younger’s walls deftly before pushing his digits in deeper, knowing that he had finally found the younger’s prostate when Felix convulsed in his arms a broken “ _ Chris!”  _ torn from his quivering lips, collapsing on the elder’s chest as Chan started to fingerfuck the smaller on his lap. 

“ _ No. Fuck! please.. I’m gonna cum!”  _ Felix whisper-yelled, face pressed against Chan’s shoulders as he parted his lips, biting on the elder’s shoulder instead as he tried to wiggle his wrists out of the elder’s grip, Chan letting go as Felix scrambled to hold onto the hand that Chan was using to fuck him, gripping on tightly. 

Chan finally pulled his digits out when the younger was already violently shaking, fighting back the urge to cum. “Fuck. I’m not gonna last long.” Felix whimpered against Chan’s neck, his own fingers gently nudging his puckering hole.

_ God. He really was such a tease _ . Chan mentally groans, hands tightening around Felix’s waist as he lifted the boy up, backing him up against the corner of the mirrored walls. 

Felix definitely couldn’t ignore the way his cock  _ hurt _ at how Chan had lifted him up like he weighed nothing, like how Chan forced his back against the mirror, he’s afraid they’d break it. But with how Chan was treating him so roughly, Felix only felt the need to be fucked urgently than before.

“Your legs around my waist.” Chan instructs him, trying to fight through his lightheadedness as he obediently wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist, Chan was carrying him so effortlessly, his arms circled around the elder’s neck securely. 

He felt the tip of Chan’s drooling cock against his puckering entrance, as if wanting to just swallow it in and yet Chan was  _ teasing him.  _ Rubbing his pre-cum over Felix’s hole and  _ god  _ was Felix gonna go insane. “ _ God fucking damn it,  _ just fuck me Chris.” Felix mewls, carding his fingers through Chan’s raven locks as he felt the elder pushing in.

The sting always felt so  _ fucking _ nice. But then again, he admits, he always had a thing for being stretched out. And Felix almost came right then and there when Chan started dropping him down on his cock to bottom out, the gravity causing him to slide down faster on Chan’s length. “ _ Please, fuck me.”  _ Felix mouthed against Chan’s lips. Chan only noticed how the younger’s eyes had gotten teary, probably from desperation and he finds that awfully adorable and  _ so so fucking pretty.  _

With a great display of strength, Chan pulled his length all the way out before plunging it back in roughly, watching Felix be absolutely  _ ravaged _ against the mirror. He had his eyes closed already, his little hips trying to fuck himself back down against Chan’s thrusts. 

“ _ Chris, go harder on me. I can take it, please.”  _ Felix pleads, his blunt nails scratching against Chan’s broad back. Felix probably was so out of it too know what he was asking for but Chan was quick to oblige as he felt Felix’s walls contracting against his own hard length. “ _ You’re so fucking tight.”  _ Chan moans loudly, bouncing Felix up and down easily as he stood still, loving the way Felix felt wrapped around his cock.

“ _ Fuck! God fuck,”  _ Felix started sobbing shakily and that alone had Chan gripping onto his little waist tighte, enough to leave pretty lilac hues, forcing his leaking cock back inside Felix’s sensitive puffy hole. The loud slapping of skin to skin was nothing short of sinful, mixed with both of their low groans and whines.  _ God he was going crazy. _

Chan was about to force Felix back on the ground so he could fuck him into completion yet a loud call tone had caused both of them to freeze. 

_ Maybe,  _ said phone call was a fucking blessing when he felt Felix’s walls tightened against his cock even more. His freckled cheeks flushing in realization. “You fucking like that don’t you?” Chan whispered, trying to taunt the poor-already-fucked-out boy as Felix shook his head in denial. “You want someone to hear you being taken like this? Is that it, Felix?” Felix only keened in response, tears cascading through his cheeks in a mixture of humiliation and pleasure as Chan started to fuck him again. “No! No I—“

The situation had only become better when the call came to a halt, the familiar voice of Felix’s mother echoing against the room. “Felix~ It’s a little late, baby. I hope you’re already home by now. Don’t forget to pray before going to bed! I love you.” And then silence. 

“Fuck right. Her little baby Felix is already  _ home _ .” Chan mocked Felix right after the phone call, causing Felix to completely lose his bearings, a mantra of the elder’s names spilling out of his lips like a litany of prayers, the repeated mantra of “ _ Chris, harder. Fuck me harder.”  _ and  _ “Yes! yes— more please.” _ Finally brought Chan to the edge, roughly tossing Felix to the ground with a loud thud as Chan fisted the younger’s small cock sloppily, all the while losing his own rhythm and pace as he fucked Felix brutally,  _ mercilessly. _

“I’m cummin—  _ Fuck I can’t hold it i—!”  _ Felix moans loudly, voice breaking as Chan grunted against his lips, “That’s it angel, let go baby. Cum for me.” Chan’s hand was blurring as he jerked Felix off roughly, rewarded by the feeling of Felix arching up and thrashing wildly as the younger came against his hand, white streaks hitting both his palm and the younger’s black tee. 

  
  


“Fuck, almost there baby.” Chan continued to jerk Felix off, milking him as Felix repeatedly sobbed against his lips, holding Chan close against him with a cry of “ _ Cum in me, do it inside.” _

  
  


With one last deep pound, Chan spilled himself inside Felix’s oversensitive walls with a moan of the younger’s name, the feeling of Felix’s contracting tight walls was almost too much for his cock. 

  
  


He watched Felix turn absolutely putty underneath him, unable to even lift a hand up as he breathed heavily, lips gaping as he rushed for breath. “ _ Fuck.”  _ Chan was the first one to break the breathy silence, palm caressing Felix’s cheek. 

“I can’t feel my  _ fucking _ legs.” Felix whined, slurring on his own words as he nuzzled his cheek against Chan’s warm palm. “That was..” Chan starts, eyes crinkling with a small smile as he sees Felix’s eyes turning into crescents. “God fuck. Yeah. That was something.” Felix agrees, pulling Chan back down so he could cling onto the elder.

“You’re so clingy after sex.” Chan comments, earning a scoff from the younger. “And what about it? I can’t move bro.” Felix retorts, happily basking on Chan’s warmth. 

“We gotta head home. Want me to carry you?” Chan starts, brushing the younger’s damp fridge away from his eyes. “A piggyback ride sounds promising.”

  
  
  
  
  


—

“Alright! It’s time to record our third song! Do tell me if you have any questions with the line distribution!” Jisung clapped his hand as everyone started skimming through their lines on their song called  _ Easy.  _

“Do I get to finally rap?” Seungmin queried, Jisung answering him teasingly with a “ _ Maybe~” _

Everyone seemed to be engrossed happily chatting over their lines except for one male who was tucked away on the corner with his eyes wide open in disbelief. 

“Yo, Lix. Bro you’re quiet as hell, what’s wrong?” Jisung sat beside the day-younger male, staring at his lines. “You...made the lyrics right?” Felix queried, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Oh! I just helped. Most of them were made by Chris. Why?” Jisung scooted closer, staring at the lyrics. 

Felix couldn’t believe his eyes when he met Chris’ gaze from across the room, a wink being sent his way. 

Nah it wasn’t  _ definitely _ a big deal, his lines were just: 

**_Let’s screw it and have fun without your mom knowing._ **

_ Yep, definitely doesn’t sound familiar.  _

_ Felix definitely  _ thinks it wasn’t a big deal. He just has to choke the life out of his leader later. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI HOW WAS IT! LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS SO ID KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE! i also need a beta reader for my fics :( 
> 
> Twitter: @oraiixie  
> Curious Cat: @oraiixie


End file.
